1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to a system and method for displaying views using a single stroke control. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for manipulating a digital map view on an electronic device using a pointing device, such as a stylus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, such as personal computers, handheld devices, and mobile phones, are used to view digital images of maps. A user may wish to view a digital map in order to plan a trip, get driving directions, or to find a city location. A user may use a server-dependent method or a self-contained method for viewing digital maps. One type of server-dependent method for viewing a digital map is using the Internet. For example, many websites offer a feature which allows a user to enter a city location and the website provides a digital map for the user to view.
One type of self-contained method is mapping software which includes digital maps for a user to load on an electronic device. The user may load the mapping software on a pervasive device, such as a handheld device, an automotive computers/GPS device, or a mobile phone, in order to have the ability to view digital maps in a mobile environment. A large percentage of these devices offer a display screen, and most devices also offer some type of stylus or pointing device to allow simple command and object selection shown on the display screen. A challenge found with the existing art is that the existing art tends to mimic a desktop computer's graphical user interface (GUI) functionality. However, in mobile applications it is important to offer the user methods of processing display data with simple commands.
Another challenge found with existing art is that the user may be required to enter multiple commands in order to view an acceptable map. For example, the user may have to select a “zoom-in” button multiple times in order to achieve a desired magnification. Once the user has achieved an appropriate magnification level, the user may need to select directional arrows to pan the digital map.
What is needed, therefore, is a way for a user to manipulate a map view using a minimal amount of command sequences.